Run For Your Life (And Find Love Along The Way)
by Utsaah
Summary: It's the time of the year again. The infamous Running of the Bulls in Pamplona, Spain. But why is Merlin there? Will he even survive this madness with bulls running after him and he running away from them like he's a snail on XTC. Luckily there is this blonde stranger that is saving him from his possible death. Funny-ish, but some angsty moments. (One shot)


**What is the Running of the Bulls? you might wonder, well here's the explanation.**

**It takes place in Pamplona, Spain. There are a lot of people running in front of bulls which are released into one street and they have to get them (as fast as possible) to the bull ring. It takes about 2 - 5 minutes to complete that. It really depends whether the bulls runs straight to it, or decide to pierce some people with their horns. (Yep that happens.)**

**You can also search on YouTube for some videos about it (viewer discretion is adviced in some vids!).**

* * *

**_So that's where the inspiration for this story comes from. It's more written like something funny, but with still some angsty moments. _**

**_Don't tell me that I didn't warned you!_**

* * *

Merlin was being pushed, pulled and deafened by the many shouts that were surrounding him. The groups of hundreds of people were pumped, singing and clapping._ Except_ himself. He was terrified, he didn't know why the hell he was here at the first place. Well he couldn't understand that he was stupid enough to agree with Gwaine and Lancelot to participate in the bull running. Never agree with something when having a drink, that lesson he had learned now.

Next to him there were Gwaine and Lancelot standing, although they were starting to jump more and more with the same excitement as the others participants. Anxiously waiting for the bulls to be released from their confinements.

"Why was I doing this again?" Merlin asked with fumbling thumbs and a shaky voice. It was too late to get out now, it would be just some seconds before the herd of bulls would be released into the madness that was the infamous Spanish running with the bulls. He felt so uncomfortable in his white shirt and pants and red neckerchief tied around his neck and red thin scarf draped loosely around his waist. It was definitely not his normal wear, but at least he was blending in and hopefully the bull wouldn't take notice in him.

"Because, Merlin." Gwaine said, placing his hands on Merlin's shoulders and jumping up and down behind him. "It's fun and gets the adrenaline going." Gwaine continued jumping, and Lancelot started screaming with craziness. They were really full of adrenaline, while Merlin's blood sugar level starting to drop when he heard the shot that was indicating them that the doors of the shed were opened and the bulls were being released. Merlin's breathing picked up and sweat dripped from his hands. _Okay Emrys, keep it together._

He could hear the hooves on the pavements, together with the hundreds if not thousands of footfalls of the other crazy people who thought it would be a good idea to challenge a bull into a running competition. Oh god, he heard how people got gorged by one or even both of the bulls' horns. Their screams pierced through his ears and he's sure he will never forget that ever again. Some of Merlin's stomach contents were slowly making its way up. He seriously was crazy doing this, he would die right here right now. The hooves were coming closer and the first dozens of people already made the turn on 'dead man's corner'. Piling up and cluttering the passageway. _Move, move, move!_ Merlin frantically thought in his mind. He didn't wanted to be caught up in this madness and the people would certainly tremble him, together with the bulls.

Both of Merlin's arms were grabbed by his two friends and they were laughing and screaming "run!" Merlin didn't need to think twice about that, as the mass was coming closer and closer to him. _Don't fall, don't trip_, Merlin continued to repeat in his head.

Around him people were passing him, they kept looking back, looking where the bulls were. Merlin was even too scared to look around, all he cared for was reaching the bull ring as soon as possible and if possible also without any bloodshed or scrapes. He wasn't a religious person, but now he definitely prayed to every god he ever heard off to get him safely through his. He kept some physical contact with his friends though, he definitely didn't want to lose them in this madness of what people called fun.

"Merlin this is awesome!" Gwaine yelled, running his leg underneath his body. Merlin could sense the bulls now too and the adrenaline really started to overtake his senses. He ran and ran as fast as he can. _Run Forest, run!_ He just kept saying in his head, like this was one kind of practical joke.

How he wished he did some more physical exorcizes, he already felt his feet tiring and still the bulls were closing into him. Like seriously close. He still was too scared to even look around, but he saw people climbing onto the wooden walls, placed practically around the course, trying to get themselves into safety for the vicious bulls. If he could, he would just run with his eyes closed, but on second thought that would be even a much worse idea than just normal running. No better keep both eyes open and keep track of where Lancelot and Gwaine were.

Said that… Where are Lancelot and Gwaine! Oh lord, he lost them and now he's running on his own through the narrow streets together with like eight ferocious bulls, out to kill anyone on their paths. Okay maybe that's a lie, but Merlin definitely felt it like that way. He ran, he kept running. No chance of slowing down and certainly not when he suddenly saw one big black bull rushing past him, not even giving him a single glance, but running towards the same goal as Merlin has. The bull ring. He would almost turn around and run the other way, but when he _did_ glance around for just a fraction of a second he saw _hundreds_ of people running his way, and the other remaining bulls running with them. If he would turn around now, he would definitely walk towards his death.

Merlin's breathing wasn't under control anymore. He just was a meter away from another bull and he could hear the second one approaching him fast. He wouldn't cry, he really wouldn't cry. Although he certainly felt like it. How will he ever survive this? All he wanted to do in Spain was lying on the beach and maybe hooking up with some sexy guys. Not running for your life because you're chased by a crazy bull! How did his plan changed into this?

Oh yes, he remembered. It was the fault of his _friends_ although he wasn't sure anymore if they still would be friends after this. If he even would survive this! Oh yep that's right, his friends weren't even nearby anymore, he was all alone in this. He could also flee to the wooden walls, but there were just too many people trying to climb the damn thing or crawl underneath it. He had to keep running, just as long as was needed, just long enough until he saw a space he could climb over. But just like his luck was never on his side, there was no difference in today. Every damn space was filled with at least three rows thick, of people trying to do the same as Merlin and he certainly wouldn't wait in line to get the next turn. Not when there were at least six more other bulls running loosely in the streets of Pamplona. It would be suicide for sure.

So he kept running. Meanwhile searching for any sight of his friends, but it was too hard with the hundreds of people surrounding him and who all looked the same. Even Gwaine and Lancelot would fit right in with their kind of Spanish looks. He was just a white scrawny guy who you could even see out of space. He would light up like a Christmas light in a Christmas tree in this mass.

His heart rate sped up again as he felt the presence of not just one, but at least three bulls chasing him. He freaked out. _Can bulls sense fear?_ He wondered to himself, before shaking his head. This was _not_ the moment to wonder such things! Run! That was what he should do at this precise moment.

He could feel the blowing snorts penetrating his skin. _Oh god this is not good, not good at all_. The bull is too close and the people on the sides were not even trying to make space for him. _Okay just keep your head cool_. He reassured to himself again, but he failed miserably at that. Now he really started to panic and felt the bull nearing him, while also feeling himself getting more and more tired at the same time.

Suddenly he felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him to the side and lifting him over one of the wooden fences. He was grateful for whoever did that too him, he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep it up for much longer and being pierced by one of the bulls his horns wasn't really high on his wish list. Actually, it wasn't on his list at all.

He bend over, hands placed on his knees to support his body. He needed to catch his breath. It were probably just two minutes at most that he ran, but the anxiety, running and adrenaline completely drained him of his energy and he needed a moment to restore some of it back into his body again. Breathing deeply in through his nose and letting it out through his mouth he had soon his heartbeat under control. It wasn't banging so loudly against his chest anymore and that was just a good sign as any for Merlin.

The stranger, who Merlin still hadn't seen, presented him a bottle of water. Merlin gripped the bottle of water and thanked the person, finally looking up. The sight overwhelmed him and it took a lot of inner strength to not fall down. The stranger turned out to be some kind of god. Blonde hair, toned body and a jaw line so sharp you can cut diamond with it.

"You okay?" The stranger asked, and all Merlin could do is nod dumbfounded. He lost the way of speaking. Blaming the speechlessness on his dry throat, he opened the bottle of water and let the refreshing liquid slide down his throat and soothing the ache that was present there. He had closed his eyes when he drank and so didn't noticed the stranger following the bobbing of his Adam's apple with each swallow.

"Thanks." Merlin told the stranger, when he almost drank the whole bottle in one go. He didn't know he was _that_ thirsty. Holding out his hand he waited for the stranger to shake it. "Merlin." He said when the stranger gripped his hand in a tight, but at the same time softening grip.

"Arthur." The stranger replied, accompanied with a broad smile, flashing his pearly white teeth, that made Merlin go week at the knees, but luckily could hold himself up just a moment longer. "I saw you in a bit of trouble there and I thought I should help you. I guess this is your first time?"

Merlin blushed. He certainly felt really dumb now, he needed rescuing and it was too obvious that he never had done this before. Scratching the back of his head he answered. "Erm yeah, first timer. But thanks… again, for you know."

Arthur smiled, lips now closed but his smile was just as spectacular. "I've done this a couple of times now, and believe me. I was probably even worse at my first time, then what you just showed."

"Uh… thanks?"

"No really, I mean it. But just towards the end I saw you slacking, so I decided to interfere."

"You've been watching me?" Merlin asked with some disbelief. This Greek god, was following _him_ the entire time he was making a fool out of himself, trying to outrun a twenty-five-hundred pounds bull.

He could sense some awkwardness radiating from the Adonis in front of him this time after he asked the question. Who would've thought?

Arthur coughed, clearing his throat and slightly tugging on his own red neckerchief to get more space between the collar and his throat. "I might have." He answered.

He actually had seen Merlin a couple of days already and immediately was attracted to him, but for some reason he was too scared to approach him, but when he saw Merlin at the bull running today he followed his instinct and kept close to him and saw his chance to get to talk to him when he saw one of the bulls came too close to Merlin and he decided he should rescue the black haired guy. And apparently it had worked, 'cause he was indeed talking to the tall dark man.

Arthur regained his confidence again and pulled up and lowered his eyebrows in one motion. Merlin must notice now that he was _trying to_ flirt. He was going to be bold and just ask the man out. "Care to get a drink with me somewhere?"

**THE END.**


End file.
